


(Un)resolved Sexual Tension

by everydayistuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean and Cas are locked in a room, Idjits, M/M, One-Shot, Sam is desperate, Shipper!Sam, UST becomes RST, but it sure as heck ain’t supposed to be serious, cas is oblivious, dean is oblivious, i don’t know if I’d call this a crack fic, matchmaker!Sam, matchmaker!charlie, mostly - Freeform, probably somewhere between seasons ten and eleven, someone save sam, sometime post season nine but before season fourteen, spanish!cannon destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday
Summary: When both Cas and Dean tell Sam that they love the other, Sam is 100% done. He’s been dealing with their unresolved sexual tension for way too long. So, he calls Charlie.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	(Un)resolved Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I love shipper!Sam which is why this exists. Probably gonna rewrite or edit this later since I did it at, like, two in the morning yesterday, but for now, enjoy.

“Sam? Could we speak for a minute?” 

  
Sam glanced up at Cas from the book he was pouring over. 

The angel was usually extremely serious, but now, more so than usual. He also seemed… nervous? That was strange. Sam could count the number of times he’d seen Cas  _ nervous _ on one hand.

He nodded. “Sure. What’s up?” He stuck a bookmark in between the pages and shut the volume. 

“I-“ Cas hesitated for a moment, then took a breath. “I love Dean.”

Sam stared. 

Of course Cas was in love with his brother- Sam saw the way he looked at him, and there was no mistaking the fond way Cas said Dean’s name, or how Cas had sacrificed himself time and time again for him. 

And of course Dean was in love with Cas- he hadn’t looked at anyone like that before, not even Lisa. He’d go to the ends of the earth to bring Cas back, do anything for him. 

Sam had known about how they’d felt about each other for years. But after over a decade of silence, he had figured that they would just continue as they were, romantic feelings aside. 

He must have been staring for too long, because Cas started to stutter an apology. “I- I understand, uh, I didn’t- I don’t- Dean- I-“

“I knew that,” Sam said hurriedly. “It’s cool, Cas.”

Now, Cas was the one staring. 

“You’re not very subtle,” Sam shrugged. “Dean  _ is _ kinda oblivious, though, so….”

Cas shook his head. “I don’t understand.” 

“You guys have practically been married since you came back from Purgatory. And even before that, you guys were a couple. Do you know how much of your guys’ eye sex I’ve had to sit through?” Sam was pretty sure he should get an award for the amount of sexual tension he’d had to deal with between those two. “So, uh, why did you tell me?” 

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep being just friends with him,” Cas said. He couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “I don’t- I want more than just friendship, but I know Dean doesn’t feel the same way, and I don’t expect him to, but-“ 

_ Was that the reason neither of them had said anything? Because they both thought that it was unreciprocated?  _

Sam fought the urge to bang his head against the table. 

“Hey, Sam?” 

Cas froze like a deer in headlights. 

Dean appeared in the library doorway. “Oh, uh, hi, Cas.” He grinned at him almost unsurely. “Do you think you could give Sam and I a minute?” 

Cas nodded wordlessly. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Cas,” Sam promised. 

Dean waited until Cas’ footsteps had faded, then turned to Sam. “I have a problem,” he said seriously. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

Dean’s next few words came out in a rush. “Ithinkiminlovewithcas.”

Had he heard that right?

“Say that again,” Sam instructed. 

“I think I’m in love with Cas,” Dean said, this time more slowly, “and I need advice.”

_ Could these two be any more dense? _

“Okay. Great. That’s great, Dean.” Sam couldn’t keep the annoyance out of his tone. 

Dean’s slightly panicked expression flashed to something hurt, then hardened. “Do- do you have a problem with that?” 

“No! God, no, Dean, I know you’re in love with him.”

Dean seemed to relax slightly. 

Sam looked at him pointedly. “Have you tried talking to him?” 

“I can’t- Sam, I don’t think angels can feel like that,” Dean said, refusing to meet Sam’s eyes. “And even if they can…. It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to screw up what we have, even if we’re just friends. I can’t lose him, Sam. I just can’t.”

“You’ve been in love with him for years. Why are you worried about losing him now?” Sam asked. 

Dean took a breath. “Last night, he fell asleep watching Tombstone. We were sitting next to each other, and when it finished- dammit, Sam, I  _ kissed _ him! He was asleep and- I don’t want to do that again, not like that. I can’t take advantage of him, and I sure as hell can’t stop thinking about it.” 

That was the last straw. 

“You know what, Dean? I, uh, I’m going to go for a run. I haven’t gone on a run yet today. We’ll keep talking about this when I get back.” Sam pushed his chair back and stood up. 

“Sam,” Dean started, but Sam was already out of the room. 

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and punched in a number. “Charlie? Hey, it’s Sam. I need your help.” 

On the other end of the line, Charlie huffed. “Of course you do. So what? Need me to hack into another Death Star?”

“No.” Sam climbed the stairs then slipped out of the bunker. “I need you to help me figure out how to get Dean and Castiel together.”

“Are you serious?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“Well, you called the right girl.” Sam could hear her grin over the phone. “Fill me in. What’s I miss?”

Sam gave her the short version. 

When she’d been briefed, Charlie laughed. “This is perfect. Alright, here’s what you’re gonna do; you have to lock them in a closet until they talk about their feelings.”

“Are you sure that’ll work?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Of course it will,” Charlie said dismissively. “It always works in fanfiction.”

“You’re taking this plan from  _ fanfiction?” _

“It’ll work!” Charlie assured him. 

“And if it doesn’t?” 

“Then I’ll help with damage control. I don’t- wait, hold on a minute.” There was a muffled voice on the other end of the line. “Crap, I gotta go, I’m at work. Tell me how it goes!” Charlie hung up. 

Sam sighed. Was this really what he’d come to? Taking matchmaking advice from Charlie to set up his brother and an angel of the lord?

He sent a message to Dean. 

__

_ Dungeon, asap _

Then one to Cas. 

_   
Reorganizing stuff in the dungeon. Help me out? _

With that taken care of, Sam made his way back inside and towards the dungeon. 

  
Dean was already there, waiting impatiently. “Have a nice walk?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” 

Cas chose that moment to walk in. “Sam? You said you needed help with- oh. Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said. It sounded more like a question. He looked at Sam suspiciously. 

Sam was in the hall and had slammed the door before Dean could say anything. He locked it quickly. 

“What the fuck, Sam?” Dean slammed his fist against the door. “Let us out of here!” 

“Not until you two talk about your feelings,” Sam said. 

  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Sam,” Cas said. 

“I agree!” 

“I’m tired of it, guys! Please! Just resolve your goddamn sexual tension!” Sam turned and began to walk away. 

“Sam! Sam, I swear, if you-“ 

“I’ll be back in an hour, and if you two haven’t talked, then I’m going to spill the beans.” 

The lack of response was somewhat satisfying, even if it did make him feel guilty. Sure, telling Cas Dean was in love with him and vice versa wasn’t going to hurt either of them- they’d probably be better off after- but they had trusted Sam to keep it to himself. 

Sam tried to continue with his research while he waited for the hour to pass. Reading about medieval banishing spells could only distract himself for so long, though. So long being about fifteen minutes. 

He made his way back to the hallway outside the dungeon to eavesdrop. 

“-can’t believe he did that,” Dean grumbled angrily. “When we get out of here, I’m going to kick his ass. You’re welcome to help.”

“I don’t expect I’ll be here after long enough to do so,” Cas replied heavily. 

There was a pause. 

“What? Why not?” 

“I…” Cas considered his answer. “I don’t think I’ll be welcome.”

“Cas-“ Dean sighed. “You’re always welcome here. You’re- you’re family, Cas. This is your home.” It sounded like he wanted to say more. 

Sam had a feeling he knew what. 

  
“That’s- thank you, Dean. That… means a lot.” 

They were quiet again. 

“Don’t suppose you have any bobby pins on you?” Dean asked, likely cracking a grin. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Well, then maybe there’s something in one of these boxes we can use… c’mon, help me look.”

There was some shuffling as they began pulling boxes off shelves and rifling through them. 

Another ten minutes or so went by without either of them talking. 

  
“You said this was going to work, Charlie,” Sam muttered to himself. 

“Dean… what Sam said, about ‘spilling the beans,’ as he put it,” Cas began.

“Don’t, Cas,” Dean snapped. “Don’t ask. I can’t-“ He broke off. “Just don’t, okay?”

“I wouldn’t ask that of you. If you wanted to tell me, you would,” Cas said. “But if Sam does plan on saying something… I’d rather expose myself than have it done for me.” 

“So you’re gonna tell me your deepest, darkest secret? Like at a sleepover?” 

“I don’t understand what any of this has to do with sleepovers, but yes.”

“Well, fire away.”

Cas didn’t start talking right away. 

  
Sam waited with bated breath. 

  
“I think we first started being friends a little over a month after I pulled you out of Hell. We were sitting on a bench by a park, and you told me you would have Samhain rise again if it meant the kids were still there. I was glad you had chosen to save the town, and I think that’s when I first started to consider you a friend. Even after I was dragged back to Heaven for trying to warn you about the final seal, that didn’t change. Until it did.” Cas hesitated. “At some point, you ceased to be simply a friend, you became something more. I thought it was family until we broke into Lucifer’s crypt to get the angel tablet and Naomi made me hurt you. When you got through to me… got rid of her hold on me… it wasn’t because you were family. It- it was because I loved you.”

It was silent. 

  
“Cas,” Dean managed at last, “you can’t- you don’t-“

“I love you,” Cas said, sounding almost apologetic. “That’s what Sam was going to tell you. I know you don’t want anything like that from me. I don’t expect you to give any more than you already do. I understand if you- if you want nothing to do with me, but I do hope that’s not the case, and we can at least remain friends.”

“Don’t say that, Cas,” Dean said desperately. “Don’t- you can’t- angels don’t feel stuff like that. I know that.”

“Most can’t,” Cas agreed. “But most angels don’t spend as much time with humanity as I have. And I was human for a time. They might not, but I do.”

“I can’t- fuck, you can’t toy with me like that, man! Do you know how hard it is? Waking up everyday, knowing that the one thing I want is something I’m never gonna get? Having to pretend I’m not in love with you? Because I am, Cas. I am, and you can’t-“

  
There were footsteps, then Dean was cut off. 

_ Did they just kiss? _ Sam wondered. 

“Does that convince you?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed. “Fuck, Cas-“

  
It was about another minute before Sam started hearing things he’d rather not, and quickly left the hallway, grinning. He called back Charlie. 

She picked up right away. “So?” Charlie prompted.

“They’re making out,” Sam informed her. “Actually, they’re probably past that.”

“Ha! Told you! Fanfiction for the win!” Charlie crowed. 

“Thanks, Charlie,” Sam said. 

“Anytime. Tell ‘em it took them long enough.”

“Will do.”

A little over an hour later, Sam went back to the dungeon. He knocked on the door. “I’m coming in, I’d better not need brain bleach.”

There was some scrambling on the other side of the door; Dean was cursing and something fell over. 

Sam gave them a good forty five seconds before he opened the door. 

Cas’ tie was undone and the buttons on his shirt were uneven. Dean’s flannel was discarded across the room, and his Metallica t-shirt was on inside out. A box of tapes had been knocked over, and the rolls were scattered across the floor. Definitely not the worst thing Sam had walked in on. 

“Took you long enough,” Sam said, unable to hide his pleased smirk. 

“Shuddup,” Dean told him. 


End file.
